Synchronous condensers are utilized in a wide variety of applications, such as power generation applications. For power generation applications, synchronous condensers are typically utilized to adjust electrical conditions on a local electric power distribution grid. A synchronous condenser is a specialized motor whose shaft is not attached to anything, but rather spins freely.
During a power disturbance event within a power generating system, the rotation of a synchronous condenser will typically fluctuate from a desired value. For example, a line fault within a power distribution grid will typically cause the synchronous condenser to slow down. These undesired fluctuations are typically greater for synchronous condensers utilized in conjunction with renewable power sources, such as wind turbines and photovoltaic cells. Synchronous condensers typically have a certain H value—a natural amount or duration of spinning inertia. However, there are practical limits to the H value of a synchronous condenser. Additionally, the use of flywheels is often not sufficient to increase the H value of a synchronous condenser to a desired value to accommodate various power disturbance events.